Scared Silly
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Sometimes movie night just gets out of hand...ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Anyone seen the old X-Files Movie? The one with freaky aliens?….heh…. (I don't own this copyright either…but I do own the video on tape "grins" ). I would suggest watching it first if you haven't seen it before.**

***It can be found on YouTube under X-Files-Fight the Future. (11 parts).***

**Leo I apologize in advance and Mikey I feel for you bro I _hate _scary movies too.**

**Scared Silly **

"Lights, Popcorn, PLAY!" Mikey hooted as he plopped between Leo and Raph on the couch, much to the two's annoyance.

Don rolled his eyes from the other side of Leo and attempted to squirm free.

"Leo scoot over!" Don begged.

"Like I can move?" Leo snapped as he twisted and managed to get out.

Leo sat on the floor, grumbling angrily.

"Leo there's a spot over here," April whispered.

"I'm fine," Leo sighed.

Master Splinter chuckled before turning to April and Casey.

"Now what is this called again Ms. O'Neil?" he inquired.

April grabbed the case and flipped it around.

"The X-Files movie," April said with a shrug, "Casey this honestly looks stupid."

"Wait till you watch it, I watched the old series on TV and found this tape last night, figured we could watch it tonight," Casey said with a grin, "now shush its starting!"

The room filled with silence as the figures on the screen moved into some sort of cave.

Shrieks sent Mikey screaming and the popcorn flying minutes later.

"AH WHAT IS IT?!?!" Mike screamed.

Leo and Raph both froze, eyes huge in horror.

Don's eyes widened in horror as he peeked between his fingers. Mike meanwhile had his head behind Raph's carapace, whimpering.

"Is it over?" he whimpered.

"Uh…I think...SHELL! IT LIKE GAH!" Raph gagged.

Leo shuddered and glanced at the floor around him in panic. Don's eyes flicked around the shadowed area when Klunk landed on the back of the couch, relaxing when he saw the cat. April shuttered and hid against Casey's chest, peeking out a little.

Master Splinter's fur flattened as the scene changed and the others sat up slowly.

"Ok…scary movie," Mikey whispered as Raph unglued Mike from his carapace.

"Told ya' it was good," Casey chuckled.

"How are you _not_ scared?" Mikey whispered.

"Watched this a ton of times," he replied with a smirk.

Wide eyes followed the rest of the movie and towards the end Mikey again shrieked and sent pop and popcorn flying.

Leo yelped as his hand landed in the dark pop on the floor and let out a terrified shriek, jumping up and shaking his hand.

Everyone stared at him and then busted up laughing. Leo glared, shooting Mikey a dirty look and then Casey one too.

"It's just a movie Leo," April giggled.

Leo relaxed and then tensed, going stiff like the victims in the movie before crumpling to the ground.

"ITS HERE! RUN FOR IT!" Mikey screamed, shooting out of the living room and toward his room faster than anyone could follow.

"Leo?" Don whispered weakly.

Raph remained frozen, amber eyes huge, looking terrified.

"It's just a movie right? That wasn't real was it? Casey?" Raph whispered, staring at the liquid on the floor and then his brother in a panic.

"Uh…I thought it was…" Casey stammered.

April knelt down and touched Leo's arm, gently shaking him.

"Leo?" She whispered softly.

"BOO!" Leo shouted as he sat up quickly.

Shrieks of panic followed his movement. Raph ended up behind Master Splinter's chair, peeking over it. Don vanished into his lab and locked the door and Mikey just screamed form his room.

Leo rolled over, laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Leo got out.

"WHY I OTTA!" Raph growled, standing up from behind the chair from which Master Splinter was simply chuckling.

April was still clutching her heart and gasping for breath.

"Ohhh Leo!" April growled.

Casey hooted and clutched his sides.

"Awesome dude!" Casey managed.

"I try," Leo chuckled.

Don peeked out of his lab and came out cautiously, clutching his Bo as he crept forward. He relaxed when Leo shot him a grin.

"Fooled ya'" Leo teased.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked suddenly, looking around.

"In his room," they all replied.

Leo snorted and fell over laughing again.

END.

* * *

**Reviews Please? "giggles" Ok this movie scared me when I first saw it and still makes me cringe so yeah…LOL.**


End file.
